


Our Song

by Nevros



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevros/pseuds/Nevros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very close call involving Karkat, his best stoner friend, and some tactical desk flipping is all these two need to realize they've been sitting next to the purrfect person for each other every day in History class without even knowing it.  And cue the sexytime in a cave (maybe).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Princess in Shining Armor and the Knight in Distress

**Author's Note:**

> I ran out of good Katnep fanfics to read, so I decided to start writing this just to see how it turns out and improve my writing skills a bit. This is my first real fanfiction, so reviews and even ideas for the plot would be greatly appreciated. Enjoy

> Karkat: Be Karkat

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you are trying to get through the school day. It's fifth period which is only fifty minutes long, but you swear the assholes in this class force time to move at a snail's pace out of sympathy for their lack of brainpower to comprehend reality at a normal speed. The pencil in your hand taps repetitively on the desk in front of you, as if doing so could get you out of here any faster. You sit like this every day, in the back of the classroom, hoping you won't have to endure having someone try to start a conversation with you. This isn't usually a problem due to your reputation for being a little overbearing when telling people to fuck off, overbearing meaning at a volume and degree of profanity worthy of detention on several occasions. 

Dealing with people is basically the bane of your high school existence. Well, except for a few people, like the girl in the desk to your left. She's alright. She just sits there every day drawing all over her classwork, completely tuned out from the world around her. Even in this hellhole, she manages to stay happy in her own little world. Props to her. You will admit, watching her draw out of the corner of your eye is an effective way to pass time, even if it's almost always cats that she's doodling. Her look never changes either. It's always the same oversized olive green jacket and a hat resembling the face of a cat. She doesn't put much work into hair or makeup as far as you can tell, and you see that as a somewhat redeeming quality in her, that she isn't shallow and brain dead enough to waste time putting on a fake look like all the other girls in this school do. If you remember correctly, her name is Nepeta. You haven't talked to her much because there hasn't really been a need to, but if you had to pick someone to fill the seat to your left, it would be her. You feel a twinge of disgust with yourself as you realize that you've spent way too much time thinking about a girl you don't even know. And then there's Gamzee, the guy sitting to your right who you are currently trying to convince that it is not a good idea to light a joint in the middle of class. 

“Put that shit away before you get goddamn expelled!” you whisper as forcefully as you can as he digs a joint out of his overly cluttered backpack. You frantically look back and forth between him and the teacher, making sure she isn't taking notice of Gamzee blatantly waving around a stick full of illegal drugs in her classroom. Thank god the old broad has shit for hearing and eyesight.

“Best friend, what's got your think pan all freakin' out? You want to kick some of this shit with me?” he states far too loudly, oblivious to how much he is fucking up.

“I don't want shit to do with whatever illegal substances made you about as intelligent as a doorstop! What in god's dick is a think pan anyways? Fuck just gimme that!” you say at a higher volume that you intended as you grab the joint from his hand.

“A motherfucker just needs to up and get his ask on if he wants some wicked fumes.” he replies unphased, not in a whisper at all as he sinks back into his seat.

“Vantas, do you have something you'd wish to share with the class? What is that you have in your hand young man?” Your classmates all start to giggle uncontrollably, fully aware of what you're holding up for all to see, while you feel your insides twist, constrict, crush into a heavy ball, drop, and shatter against the floor. Shit fucking dammit, you should've just let that stoned dumb-ass get caught. You are sweating nervous bullets as she starts moving from the front of the classroom toward your position, because you have no idea what to do. You can't hide or swap it for something else because she'd see you doing it. Fuck. 

Goddammit this is the end.

Suddenly you hear a thunderous crashing noise coming from your left. Everyone in the class, including you and the teacher immediately turn to see the source of the disturbance.

You see Nepeta Leijon lying on the floor, her desk somehow flipped over and on top of her, with a pained squeal escaping her lips. The pitiful sound makes your heart sink, and you almost leap out of your seat to fling the desk off of her, but you remember the one way ticket to a criminal record that you are holding, and you quickly shove it into your pocket while no one is looking. You let out a sigh of relief while the teacher sets the desk right-side up and pulls Nepeta off the ground.

“Nepeta, how in the world did this happen? You really need to learn to sit still. Are you ok?” She asks in a motherly, but slightly annoyed tone. 

Nepeta let out another whimper. “My wrist really hurts.” She stares at the floor.

The teacher sighed tiredly. “Come on Leijon. I'll take you to the nurse's office.” she grunts as she heads towards the exit of the classroom, Nepeta right behind her. “Everyone just wait quietly while I'm gone.”

The thought of her being injured worries you, even though the timing would classify as what Gamzee would call a “motherfucking miracle”. Is that her writing hand that got hurt? A few more strangely concerned thoughts pass through your mind. But as Nepeta is leaving the classroom, she turns for a second, catching your eye, drops all expression of pain, and shoots you a gleeful, knowing smile. The warm smile disappears behind the door and suddenly everything makes sense.

Nepeta Leijon saved your ass.

Why would she do something like that just to keep you from getting caught? You doubt she even knows your name. Of course she's fucking amazing for doing so, but why? And now you owe her for saving you. Wonderful.

The sound of snickering pulls you from your thoughts. Everyone in the class broke out into conversation, glancing at you in between sentences. You here your name several times and your face twists into hateful grimace when you realize they are talking about you, laughing at you. You are about to grab person in front of you and give her a piece of your mind for talking shit about you when she turns around to face you, jet black hair flying everywhere. She sets an elbow on your desk and leans towards you. You back up in your seat out of repulsion.

“That was just soooooooo smooth Vantas. I didn't even know a loser like you was cool enough to smoke.” She teases you in infuriatingly superior tone.

“Hey, you know whose business this classifies as? NOT FUCKING YOURS!” You yell back at her, loud enough to gain a few more judging looks from your classmates, but she doesn't flinch.

“Oh please. You were basically waving a blunt around right behind my head. I think I am more than entitled to my opinion on how much you suck.”

“Thank god! I can barely sleep at night not knowing what Vriska thinks about me, because she, of all people, is the qualified judge who is and isn't a backstabbing bitch.” There is a tiny hope in your mind that that would get her to turn around and leave you the hell alone.

“Exactly! So you should be thankful when I go through all the trouble of turning around to let you know that you are such a loser.” A wicked grin spreads across her face.

Before you can reply, Gamzee interjects. “Okay, I may not be the choice motherfucker to point this out. But I'm sensing you two are up and getting your sarcastic on at one another.”

You turn to him. “Gamzee, shut the fuck up! You almost got me expelled because your mind is too rotted to know how to act like a goddamn sentient human being! How in Satan’s dick have you not been gotten caught yet?”

“Sometimes a brother just needs to chill out and get at some wicked smoke. Like you, best friend. Not to get you all riled up or nothin, but you could use a chill session. Maybe put that joint you snatched to use.”

You don't think you can take anymore of this conversation, so you grunt and set your head on your desk, the ever-present scowl on your face. Vriska has turned around and resumed gossiping with some other douches. Your thoughts wander back to Nepeta as you wait for class to end.

 

> Nepeta: Return to Class

You follow your teacher through the hallways on your way back to class, your wrist wrapped in stiff bandages to keep it from moving, even though they aren't really needed. But it was a necessary part of the ploy to get Karkat out of trouble. If you got to the nurses office and were suddenly fine, it would be fairly suspicious. Your thoughts then turn to Karkat, whom you are about to face, and you have no idea how he will react. Will he be grateful? Or awkward? Hopefully it didn't hurt his pride and make him angry. God this is making you nervous. You have no idea what you are going to say to him. You hardly even know him. Having a crush on the guy who sits right next to you every day doesn't exactly make it easy to talk to him. Though you would really like to, and maybe this will be a good chance for that! There's no use in fretting over what you'll say. The right words will just come to you when you need them!

With that thought you reenter the classroom. Your gaze automatically drifts over to Karkat as you walk back to your seat. As if on cue, he lifts his head from the desk and your eyes meet his for a brief moment. You quickly avert your gaze and walk to your seat looking at the floor, slightly embarassed. That did not go as you imagined. You take your seat and gaze off into the distance because you have no idea what to say and you don't want to be awkward. Damnit! Why are you being so weird?

“Hey.” You turn with a jolt to look at Karkat. You weren't expecting him to talk first. You must be looking at him like he's crazy because he starts shifting in his seat uncomfortably. “So... Is your wrist actually hurt or...?”

It takes you a second to remember the whole situation that just took place. “Oh! Of purrse not! I wouldn't get hurt just by tipping ofurr in my chair.” You pause for a second. “What about you? Did you get that thing hidden away?”

Karkat sighs tiredly. “Yeah. It wasn't even mine. This shitbrain thought it would be a good idea to get high in class and of course, it was up to me to save him from his own stupidity,” he said as he motioned to the guy sitting on the other side of him.

You giggle a little. “I saw. It was actually purretty funny from opurr here. It was sweet of you to be looking out for him though.” 

“Someone has to do it. Was that why you made that huge scene? To save my ass from my own screw up?” He turns his head to look at you once more, and you look away.

“I was just trying to help. It looked like you were in a lot of trouble and I just did the first thing that popped into my mind.” You really hope he's not mad.

“I don't know why you'd go through all that shit for someone like me, but thanks.” You stare at him for a moment, relieved. “I would've been done for if you hadn't done that. You're really good under pressure, unlike me.”

His friend then leaned around him to look at you. “Yeah sis. You're like his fucking knight in shining armor. Taking the shit so the damsel in distress can get her escape on.”

“GAMZEE IF YOU DO NOT SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH RIGHT NOW I WILL CUT YOU. I SWEAR TO GOD.” Karkat shouted at him while he continued.

But Gamzee never stopped talking. “That's pretty chivalrous of you Katsis. My best friend better be getting real grateful at you for saving his sorry ass. His mind just kinda ups and walks off sometimes.” He then looks at Karkat. “Don't them fairy tales with the knight and the dragons and shit end up with the damsel smoochin' on her savior and livin happily motherfucking after or something?”

Your and Karkat's faces both turn bright red, and you are rendered speechless. Karkat stutters. “Th.. the amount to which I am done with you is so astronomically high right now, it's left this entire fucking planet, the solar system, galaxy, even the goddamn universe. Congratulations, you have discovered the secret to inter-universe travel with your idiotic drivel.” But his insults weren't as angry as usual. He looked more... embarrassed. Although he has good reason to be embarrassed. That role-reversed fairytale of you and Karkat deserves to be written. You can already see it coming together in your mind. 

“Nepeta?” Karkat's voice pulls you out of your fantasy. 

“Yes?” 

“I just wanted to let you know, that covering for me was really awesome of you, and you're pretty awesome in general with the drawing and the cat stuff and... Fuck I'm not saying this right. What I mean to say is... For being the only two people in this class that aren't completely insufferable, we don't talk nearly as much as we should. I'm officially the dumbest person I know. I sit here all day trying to keep Gamzee from swallowing his own foot, when I could be getting to know the badass girl on the other side of me.” He slinks back into his chair, satisfied with what he said.

Happiness bubbles up inside you and you bounce a little in your seat. You are surprised that he is being so forward with you. “I agree one hundred purrcent! Except the part about you being dumb. But I would love to get to know you!” you say cheerfully.

Karkat's grouchy demeanor softens into something that could almost be taken as a smile on his face, an occurrence you don't think you've ever witnessed. 

The bell rings and you gather your stuff, then start to walk towards the door. Before you get far, Karkat says cooly, “See you tomorrow.”

“Yeah! See you then!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review if you see something that can be improved on, or if you have ideas for the story. Also, I came up with the name for this fic with the idea that each chapter from now on will be based off of a song. If you know a song that would fit well, suggest it! I may use it in one of the upcoming chapters. Thanks for reading!


	2. Boats and Birds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based off of the song "Boats and Birds" by Gregory and the Hawk  
> Listen here http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=Pz5H3iVjAlw

> Karkat: One more class to go

You leave history class close behind Nepeta, turning in opposite directions down the hallway. You made sure not to wait for Gamzee. He alone has used up your valuable supply of bullshit that you are willing to put up with in one week, and you still have one more day of school before the weekend. Even though you both have the same sixth period class, the walk on the way there will be one less chance for him to give you bull about how much of a tool you were while talking with Nepeta. She probably thinks you're just some creepy guy with anger problems. “I could be getting to know the badass girl on the other side of me.” Who the fuck says that? It sounds like some horribly written line some douche would use to make a girl feel special just so he could get in her pants. You really need to lay off of the romcoms. 

You then walk into your final class of the day, computer science, and take your seat in the very back of the lab, right next to another person who makes your life a little more insufferable, Sollux. You set down your book bag and log into the computer in front of you. Sollux is already typing away on his keyboard, too absorbed in whatever useless program he's writing to bother you. The only reason you, Sollux, and Gamzee decided to take this class is so you could mess around on the computers. It's not like you have to do anything in this class other than use a program to practice typing. Sollux already came up with a hack that fools the system into thinking that you three did your practice, so you literally do nothing for the last fifty minutes of school. 

Gamzee walks in and your reprieve from dumbassery has come to an end. He takes the seat to your left and you watch as he struggles to find the power button on his computer monitor. Good, maybe he'll use up all of his brainpower before he has a chance to pester you about Nepeta. 

“Thup?” you hear Sollux lisping at you.

“The same as every goddamn day. Absolutely nothing new.”

“I'm gonna have to call out that shit as some motherfuckin misinformation.” Gamzee interjected.

“MY GOD. WHY IS IT ALWAYS THE PEOPLE WITH THE FEWEST BRAIN CELLS WHO FEEL THE NEED TO TALK THE MOST? ”

“Thut up athhole. Ith there thome juithy piethe of gothip I need to know about, Gamzee?”

“Yeah bro. This motherfucker got his charm on with a catsis. He had the girl fallin head-over-desk for him.”

“GAMZEE, THAT JOKE WAS SO HORRIFYINGLY BAD, IT MAKES YOUR FUCK-UP FROM LAST PERIOD LOOK LIKE A STROKE OF GENIUS. AND HER NAME IS NOT 'CATSIS'. IT'S NEPETA, YOU DOUCHEHOLE.” 

“Really dude? A furry? Thath the type of girlth you're into?”

“I NEVER SAID I WAS 'INTO' ANYBODY.”

“The fucker even went to tell all sorts of compliments, like 'not insufferable', and 'badass' at her. That's some pretty meaningful shit coming from such a harshbrother.” 

“Gathp, Complimenth? Whenth the wedding?”

Your stare at Sollux was so full of hatred, it could have burned a hole in space-time.

“It's only been five minutes into this class and you two have already gone way past the amount of bullshit that any human being should have to deal with,” you say as you take your ear buds from your pocket, plug them into your mp3 player, and tune out for the rest of class. 

God you wish you were still talking to Nepeta instead of these two.

Wait. Why the fuck did you just think that?

 

  


> Nepeta: Ship it

You have spent at least the past ten minutes daydreaming about yourself and Karkat in that fairytale AU. He would be the crabby prince(ss) in a tower guarded by a ferocious dragon. And you would be the knight in shining armor who comes to save him. You would ride up on the back of your trusty lion-steed and defeat the dragon with your bare claws. Then you would climb to the top of the tower to find him sleeping adorably in his frilly bed. And you would lean over and wake the sleeping prince(ss) with a ki--

Something pokes you in the side and you are shocked back into reality with a shriek, almost falling off of your stool. You find yourself in art class, an unfinished painting in front of you that you really should be working on. You look up to see Terezi poking you in the stomach with the end of her cane, a teasing smile on her face.

“Earth to Nepeta. Hello? Who am I supposed to mess with if you are lost in one of your furry fantasies?”

“You don't know that's what it was!”

“We rp together Nepeta. And every single one of your characters somehow resembles a feline.”

“Well furrn then! Maybe I was a kitty knight saving a handsome prince from the claws of despair! You're just jealous that cat characters are so much better than dragon ones!”

“As if that is even a remote possibility.” She leans closer to you, eyebrows raised and a devious smirk plastered on her face. “So who's the unlucky prince?”

“That's not impurrtant!”

“Oh, but I think it is. And if I remember correctly, you still owe from that time I agreed to not eat every single supporting character in one of our rps. So spill it.”

“Ughhhhhhhhhhhh, fine!” You look away, a small blush on you cheeks. “It's Karkat...”

Terezi stares at you for a moment, as if she doesn't believe what she has just heard. Then she bursts into laughter. “Who knew Nepeta Leijon had a thing for insufferable assholes?”

“He is not an asshole! He was actually really sweet to me.” You sit straight up and give a look of stubborn defiance.

“Trust me. He's nothing more than a raving douche, and he's only interested in girls who make his life miserable.”

“Well, I know there's more to him than that! He may not show it, but I know he's soft and caring on the inside. You just have to get to know him.”

“You're saying you have seen the fluffy, cuddly side of Karkat Vantas? He's never going to hear the end of that from me.”

“Well, no, but it's there somewhere!”

“You really shouldn't do drugs, Nepeta. They make you say crazy things,” she says with a sarcastic, wicked grin. 

“Ghhhhhhh,” you groan as you go back to not paying any attention to the world around you. You wish everyone didn't have such horrible opinions about Karkat. He's only so crabby and shouty because nobody leaves him alone! But you've seen hints of the real him. A small smile here, a tiny act of generosity there. He even puts himself at risk just to keep his friend safe. You wish you could see this side of him more often. Maybe you will from now on! He seemed sincere enough when he said he wanted to get to know you better. You may even start hanging out outside of school. And you can bring him to your secret hideaway! Then you could fall asleep in his arms, feel the warmth of his body, the rhythm of his breathing, breathe in his sweet scent. It would be so perfect!

But like Terezi said, he might not even be into girls like you. But that's ok! As long as you're close to him, you'll be happy. You're a good sport when it comes to shipping, after all. Almost instinctively, you pull out your notebook, a tattered thing with cat drawings all over the outside. You open it up to a random page, and start writing.

  
If you'll be my star  
I'll be your sky  
You can hide underneath me and come out at (k)night  
When I turn jet black  
And you show off your light  
I live to let you shine  
I live to let you shine 

But you can skyrocket away from me  
And never come back if you find another galaxy  
Far from here with more room to fly  
Just leave me your stardust to remember you by 

If you'll be my boat  
I'll be your sea  
A depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity  
Ebbing and flowing  
And pushed by a breeze  
I live to make you free  
I live to make you free 

But you can set sail to the west if you want to  
And pass the horizon, 'til I can't even see you  
Far from here  
Where the beaches are wide  
Just leave me your wake to remember you by  


Reading it over again brings a smile to your face. You think this is one of your favorite things you have ever written. You write a title at the top of the page, “Boats and Birds.” The thought of showing it to Karkat crosses your mind for a moment, but you push that idea aside as soon as you realize that would probably just be really awkward. Oh well, it's still nice to get your feelings out on paper.

With that, the final bell rings, and you are out the door right after packing up all your things. You go with the massive crowd of students down the hallway and out the front door of the school. Then you break away from them and head towards the woods surrounding the school, the location of your secret hideaway.

 

  


> Karkat: Go Home

You are sitting in the sea of cars trying to escape the school and go home for a short reprieve before being subjected to the same shit tomorrow. As you wait, your eyes wander, and you notice a figure heading into the woods across the parking lot in front of the school. You realize that the figure is Nepeta and this brings a small smile to your face. Where the hell is she going? You contemplate taking an empty parking spot and running after her. No, that's a horrible idea. You're not going to follow some girl you barely know into the woods like some creep. You'll see her tomorrow anyways. That thought gives you some comfort as you finally manage to make it to the main road and head home.

*****

“Mom, I'm home,” you grumble, hoping no one will respond. 

But unfortunately, someone does, and her voice comes from the living room. “How was school? Any new grades?”

“No.” Even if there were, 'grades' is one of your least favorite subjects to talk about. You don't want to deal with this right now.

“You've been studying, right? You need to keep up your grades so colleges will want you.”

“My grades are fine, just like always.” You start to head up the stairs to your room.

“What do you mean by fine?”

“All A's!” Irritation is very prevalent in your voice.

“Good. Keep it up!”

You slam your door behind you and flop onto your bed, seething from that conversation. You know your mom asking you about grades shouldn't bother you so much, but that's all she ever talks about. It's like that's the only part of you worth mentioning. She leaves you alone for the most part, which makes her a good mother in your book. But that's only because you aren't failing. She might as well just be your landlord, and your pay rent with your grades.

You wish you could talk to someone about this who wasn't a complete asshat. Nepeta comes to your mind yet again, for at least the hundredth time today. Just being near her seems to set you at ease. You can't be angry or depressed when she's always so cheery and cute. Thinking of her eases your tension a little, and you find yourself thinking it might not have been a bad idea to have gone after her into the woods, wherever she was going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to leave reviews and comments. If you have a song you think would make for an interesting next chapter, please put in in a comment or send it to nevr0s.tumblr.com. Thanks for reading!


	3. Pardon Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on "Pardon Me" by He is We  
> Song suggested by Tumblr user black0utfactory  
> Song: http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=H52f0hAFL0w

>Karkat: Try to be social this morning

It's first period and you take the fourth seat from the front of the classroom, second from the left wall, right next to where you know Nepeta sits. You decided to pick a different seat today because you were getting real tired of the bitchsniffers near your usual corner. And Nepeta seemed so enthusiastic about getting to know each other yesterday that you're basically obligated to be friendly on account of her saving your sorry ass. Yep, those are definitely the reasons that you decided to sit here. You even had to tell some hipster to go crawl back up whatever shithole he was expelled from when he tried to tell you that you were in his seat. The douche tried to get the teacher to give you detention but he eventually just sat down to pout in one of the front seats. Fucking sea-hipsters.

As you brood over your hatred for said sea-douche, you see Nepeta rush through the door right as the bell rings, same as every day. She moves hastily across the front of the classroom to take her seat, but halfway through, she takes notice of you and pauses midstep with a startled look on her face for a moment before continuing more slowly than before, her head lowered. She sits in the desk to your left, her focus still anchored to the ground.

She might be creeped out by you sitting here. Why wouldn't she be? She was probably just humoring you yesterday and now you're being a clingy asshole. Goddamnit, you may have just condemned yourself to an entire class period of awkwardness next to some girl who's too nice to tell you to fuck off. That's what you get for trying to be “friendly.” You turn your scowl to the front of the room and continue to mentally berate yourself, completely tuning out whatever the teacher is saying.

 

 > Nepeta : Be cool

You had spent plenty of time imagining everything you would say to Karkat today and all the friendly chit-chat you would engage in, but you were not expecting him to sit next to you in first period. It's absurd that something as silly as that could completely catch you off guard! After you've set your bookbag down and removed your notebook from it, you wrench your gaze from the comfort of the ground and check to see if Karkat is still looking at you. You're relieved to see he isn't but he seems awfully stressed about something. He's just sitting there wringing his hands and staring blankly in front of himself, a scowl settled on his face. This distracts you from your own awkwardness for the moment.

Since the teacher is currently in the front of the class giving a lecture, you rip a small peice of paper from your notebook and scribble a question on it. Talking through notes is a perfect way to avoid awkwardness!  It'll be just like talking to your friends online:

 :33 < Is evpurrything alright??

You fold up the paper neatly and toss it at Karkat. It bounces off his shoulder and lands on his desk. He shakes his head a little as if being shocked back into reallity. He looks at you curiously in his usually-grumpy way and even though your heart makes a little jump, you nod and give him a soft smile as if telling him to read it. He meticulously unfolds the note and stares at it for a little while, before taking out his own pen to jot something down and toss it back to you. You cautiously unfold the paper, as if expecting it to explode with Karkat's temper. You see he added a line below yours in all capital letters:

OF COURSE 'EVPURRYTHING' IS ALRIGHT. WHY IN FUCK'S NAME WOULD YOU ASK THAT?

He's just being his usual grumpy self. You find his disposition quite endearing, although when faced with it directly, it's a little intimidating. You write down what you think is an acceptable response and send it back to Karkat, and continue to do so for the rest of class:

:33 < You just seem more crabby than usual. So I wanted to see if I could cheer you up!!

NO THANK YOU. I AM PERFECTLY CONTENT WITH MY CRABBY STATE.

:33 < Nobody can be happy with being angry. It's impurrsible!!

WELL MAYBE I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK ABOUT HOW IT DOES OR DOES NOT WORK. AND WHAT THE FLIPPING FUCK IS WITH THE WAY YOU WRITE?

Oh... do you not like it?

SHIT. NO, I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO STOP WRITING LIKE THAT. JUST DISREGARD EVERY DOUCHY COMMENT I EVER THOUGHT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO SAY ALOUD.

:33 < Um... Pawlright then! Now stop being such a grumpy ass and tell me whats wrong!!

NO

:33 < Yes!!

NO

:33 < Yes!!

NO

:33 < Fine, no sex then!!

..........................WHAT????????

:33 < No sex for Karkitty!!

...I DON'T KNOW HOW TO RESPOND TO THAT

:33 < You should laugh!! It was a purretty funny joke if I say so mewself!!

HA HA. GOOD ONE

:OO < Wait, did you think I was serious?? Nononononono I didn't mean it like that!!

HOW ELSE COULD YOU MEAN... WHATEVER. JUST NO MORE SEX JOKES, OKAY?

:(( < Ok... Sorry...

YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO BE SORRY ABOUT.

:(( < Yes I do!! I pawbviously made you upset!!

I AM COMPLETELY FINE. I WAS JUST BEING AN OVERLY-AWKWARD LITTLE SHIT LIKE USUAL, OK?

:(( < But you didn't do anything wrong!!

NEPETA, I'M FINE ALRIGHT? SEE, I'M EVEN SMILING. TAKE A FUCKING PICTURE, THIS IS YOUR ONCE-IN-A-LIFETIME CHANCE TO SEE KARKAT VANTAS WITH ANYTHING BUT PURE HATREDPLASTERED ON HIS FACE.

:33 < Okay!!

GODDAMNIT I DIDN'T MEAN IT LITERALLY.

:33 < H33h33 but you look so adorable with your grumpy little smile!!

I AM IN NO WAY “ADORABLE”

:33 < Yes mew are!!

NO I'M NOT

:33 < Yes!!

NO

:33 < Yes!!

WOAH, SUDDENLY A CHANGE OF SUBJECT RAPIDLY APPROACHES, AND IT DEMANDS THAT WE TALK ABOUT ANYTHING OTHER THAN THIS BEFORE YOU MAKE ANOTHER HORRID, CAT THEMED SEX JOKE.

:33 < *ac resentfully obeys mysterious “change of subject” and looks at her furreind quizzically, wondering if his proposed situation is a hint that he engages in the art of RPing?*

...I SUDDENLY HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IS GOING ON.

:33 < Oh, neffurmind then!!

UM, OKAY.

And with that, the bell rang signaling the end of the class period and the students around you begin to leave the classroom. Well that sure was awkward! You were being way too forward, and you hope to god you didn't just scare him off with your sex jokes and hopeful role playing attempts. Note to self: People are much more awkward in real life than over the internet. And now you have no idea what happened in class. Hopefully it wasn't anything important.

You turn to face Karkat, and bid him farewell, but your voice decides not to work as soon as you look at him. You mentally scold yourself as you hurredly gather your things and start to head towards the door. But same as yesterday, a certain crabby voice stops you in you tracks.

“See you fifth period, Nepeta.”

Oh god you actually have to use words to answer him this time. You rack your head for the appropriate response to such a simple statement. But after a couple seconds of standing in the middle of the room like a deer in the headlights, you manage to turn back and let out a cheery “See you then!” then you rush out of the classroom.

 

>Karkat: Breathe

You don't think you've ever has such an awkward conversation, and it reminds you why talking to people is one of your least favorite things to do. You nearly geave her a panic attack in the middle of class. But you definitely weren't helping the situation either. Dumbass. If a girl brings up sex, even if it's a joke, you don't do... whatever the hell it was you were doing... But just thinking about Nepeta like that is wierd for some reason. It's not like she's some random broad. You actually want to get to know her before you even think about a relationship. Well isn't that just goddamn chivalrous of you. Why are you even thinking about this? This whole train of thought is shit, and should not happen, in any form, ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep the song suggestions coming!  
> Suggest at Nevr0s.tumblr.com  
> Thanks for all the feedback!


End file.
